The House
by Michi-chanAKANumbuh34
Summary: One of the remaining hams is the spirit killing everyone but who is it? Why did he drag them into this house? What does this have to do with Stan? COMPLETED STORY!
1. First on to Die

Michi: I've been in the mood to scare people! If the rating should down tell me! Flames shall be burned in a fire! R&R or else! I hope you like this story!

Hamtaro carefully walked to the clubhouse that day. There were so many cats wandering around there was no way he could get to the clubhouse without being seen by one. The sun was burning him so he walked in the shade. Then he saw a cat! He walked faster and so did the cat. He began power-walking and the cat began to walk faster. What the heck, Hamtaro, run! And that's what he did. He ran all the way to the clubhouse. "Boy, there are so many cats!"

Inside, everyone was chatting about normal stuff. Or they were fighting in Dexter and Howdy's case. Soon Panda walked in with some keys to probably some door. "You guys! I got the job as house sitter for that hamster I was telling you about!" Panda yelled out swinging the keys in front of his face.

"Wow! So how long are the owning that place gonna be gone?" Boss asked eager to visit the house. It was a large house. Some hamster had built it with his friends a few years ago and now a weird lady with long fur lived there but she now was on vacation and Panda was house keeping the hamster size house.

"She gonna be gone the rest of the month!" Panda exclaimed.

The ham-hams glanced at each other happily. He was gonna own the most famous hamster house known to, well, hamster. And he was gonna own until the end of June! "Hey, since you guys all said your owners we going to camps or vacation or to a friends house tonight why don't we have a sleepover at the house!" Panda smiled at his suggestion. Everyone nodded in agreement.

8:00pm at the house

Everyone stared at the house in awe as Panda opened the door. The sun was going down a bit but he could see perfectly. "There we are!" he pushed the door open.

They entered savoring every moment inside the house. A chill ran up their spines but the magnificent kitchen made it feel better. It had a table and chairs. Nothing fancy. The living room had a television. They turned it on. "SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!"

The hamsters watched a Spongebob for a half an hour laughing hysterically every 3 seconds. "Oh, Squidward..." Pashmina laughed at the Squid as he placed flowers in front of a gravestone that said, "Here lies Squidward's hopes and dreams" It entertained the until they changed the channel. "BWA! Cooking!" Boss yelled jumping backward.

Bijou smiled. It wasn't just cooking! It was _French_ cooking! It was soon 9pm and the hams got some dinner. They all devoured boxes and boxes of pizza for 30 minutes. They walked up the stairs to get ready for bed even though they weren't planning on sleeping.

It was 11pm and they were telling stories... scary stories. The 3 of 4 girls were doing each other's hair, nails, and make up. Sandy on the other hand wanted to hear scary stories so she was with the boys telling scary stories.

"The young hamster's curiosity got the better of him and he wandered off," Maxwell was telling the story. He made it sound so terrifying. Cappy wasn't paying any attention. His eyes wandered around the room. Soon he stood up. "I'm gonna go check this house out! It is seriously awesome!" Cappy announced and he walked out the door.

They didn't care if he wanted to check out the house. They continued with stories. Soon a scream from the downstairs was heard. Knowing Cappy was the only one out there they knew something was wrong with him. Something scary too! Nothing was heard for minutes.

Penelope couldn't take it. She jumped for the door. Panda grabbed her. He didn't want her to get hurt. Tears trickled down her face. She broke out of Panda's grasp and ran toward the door. Just before she reached it the door flew open. She dove backward as a bloody hamster bolted in. A familiar cap slightly calmed the down.

"Oh... my... God!" Sandy almost cried. Cappy was heavily breathing.

"Panda... why the heck did you do that? Just to freak me out?" Cappy made a slight laughing face and a slight angry face.

Panda was scared. "Wh... what?" Cappy looked at him.

"You know! Set up that fake blood dripping from the walls just to freak us all out!" Cappy laughed at what he thought was a joke.

"Cappy? None of us did that!" Panda shivered.

Cappy jumped up. He was now completely scared. "Why... in the whole world... would you bhouse sita bleeding house?" He stood up slowly and walked toward the bathroom. The door closed and the shower started.

Everyone was still petrified. "I think... that we... are in the presence of a spirit..." Maxwell managed to say. The shower stopped and Cappy wasn't bloody anymore. He was scared stiff though and he went straight to bed. So did everyone else.

12am The House

Pashmina opened her eyes hoping what happened was all a dream. It wasn't though. Two red eyes peered at her. A figure moved forward and she screamed. She saw the hamster wearing a hat... a cap. "Cappy!" she screamed.

Everyone woke up. The were too tired to care what was happening. When Pashmina screamed though and they sprung to their feet. They saw the figure standing there. They saw thecap and theyrealized it was Cappy.

"Get... out," the figure, thought to be Cappy, said. Its voice was a mixture of evil and good. Its red eyes faded and went back to normal.

BAM! The he down on the ground. Penelope ran to thehis side. His lifeless body lay there cold. Everyone couldn't believe it. One of their friends... dead. "I got it," Maxwell yelled out. Like in most horrible situations he had his nose in a book, "That lady's diary, it says, 'I discovered a spirit! It scares me to know I could die any day now. It seems to take over ones bodyby getting rid of its soul. Once the spirit killed the hamster it leaves the dead body and the soul of the dead hamster can never get back like a curse! This is how Charles died...' and that's it," Maxwell held back tears.

It was too hard for everyone. The girls cried together and comforted each other. The guys held back tears as well as they could. Oxnard being the cry baby sulked. Hamtaro couldn't even help but to cry a bit. Soon not just sadness but fear came over them. They all sat there depressed. They needed to escape but someone else was gonna die. They just felt it!

* * *

Michi: Like it! Shiver in fear! MUAHAHA! I'll update when I get a review! Cya'll! 


	2. Trying to leave

Michi: I'm still gonna scare you to death! R&R and when I say 'R&R' I mean it! This chapter will have the death of another! Who will it be?

Practically in hysterics, Penelope walked out the door. Blood dripping from the wall was less of a fear. Walking down the hall, down the stairs, and out the door may seem like a minute long trip but fear slowed them down.

Panda held the keys he bolted down the stairs to unlock the door. Everyone started down the stairs but Maxwell trailed farther behind them. He looked up and saw the mirror but instead of a reflection he saw something... scary...

They already entered the kitchen when they heard a scream. Up the stairs again but the only saw Maxwell. He fainted in fear of the mirror. He slowly woke up. "I saw..." he began.

"What? What did you see?" Sandy asked in tears.

Maxwell gained his strength. His arm lifted up and pointed to a carving on the top of the mirror. "Th... tha..." he tried to say.

Panda looked up to where he was pointing. On top of the mirror was a peaceful angel. It was flying over something though. It was a dying hamster. "Who the heck would have that in their house!" Pashmina shrieked.

Maxwell gained enough strength to head down the stairs. Panda stuck the key in the door. Then he turned the knob. "You guys... it won't open!" Panda turned to the rest. Their faces were terrified.

"So we're stuck here!" Sandy almost fainted.

Stan wandered a back to the garage. No one noticed really because they were freaked out! They soon heard footsteps from the hall. Everyone extremely scared. They awaited their death.

"I won't let you guys die!" Boss whispered to them. "Hand me a knife!"

Panda grabbed a random knife Bijou was using to cook during the French cooking show and gave it to Boss. "Alright... 1... 2... 3!" Boss sprinted toward the footsteps with the knife pointing forward.

"Ahh!" a voice screamed. The Ham-hams shivered hoping Boss was ok. They turned on the hall light where Boss sat crying hysterically and trying to say something but he was unhurt. The one hurt and almost dead was Stan. The knife went straight into his neck. "I'm... I'm..." Boss began to say but his words were covered up with sobs. Everyone else couldn't help but cry over the death of their friend. "Why, Boss?" Sandy yelled at him.

They all cried and cried. Boss kept say... 'I'm...' and Sandy kept saying 'Why Boss? My brother!' Tears streamed down everyone's eyes. The red blood on the wall blurred and they couldn't see. "I'm sorry!" Boss suddenly stopped crying and yelled but burst out into tears again.

"It's ok... Boss... I mean..." Sandy began standing up. "You thought it was something trying to kill us and tried to protect us... but it was only Stan..." Sandy fell down. "You didn't intend on killing my brother... I forgive you but..." Sandy sobbed.

"It's ok, Sandy" Maxwell gave her a hug. "Hey... what's that?" Oxnard asked looking at Stan. In his hand was a hammer.

"It looks like a hammer!" Panda exclaimed as he grabbed it and charged to the kitchen. "What's he doing?" Hamtaro asked but a scream cut him off.

Panda charged in the room. "What's wrong!" Dexter nervously asked.

"There's..." Panda began and everyone leaned in to hear. "Soap scum in the sink!" Panda exclaimed.

"Panda! This is a serious matter!" Pashmina's eyes watered.

"Fine... come on! Let's go!" Panda ran toward a window. With the hammer in hand he raised his paws. His arms flew forward and...

Michi: Oh... suspense! will they get outta there or will they all die! Muahahahaha! Poor Stan! Sorry! Random! R&R please! (I said 'please!') 'Till next time!


	3. Only Howdy Knows

Michi-chan: Ok... I must agree... POOR STAN! Ok, I'm over that! Now onto my story!

"Panda! This is a serious matter!" Pashmina's eyes watered.

"Fine... come on! Let's go!" Panda ran toward a window. With the hammer in hand he raised his paws. His arms flew forward and BANG! No luck. The window only rattled along with some chains above them. The ham-hams didn't want look up. They were afraid of what they'd see.

"Boss, I want you to try!" Panda admitted he wasn't strong enough. Boss took the hammer.

Panda pushed everyone back. "Oh, sorry Pashmina!" Panda apologized.

Pashmina was too impatient to care Panda shoved her a little bit hard. Boss lifted his arms and swung a bit for practice. Suddenly, Boss actually swung. Like Panda all that happened was some rattling. "Come on, BOWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! HELP! Help! Help..." Pashmina's voice faded. Dexter, Howdy, and Penelope turned.

A chandelier (--() Is that how it's spelled? Is that those light things that hang?) fell from above Pashmina. Now, she was crushed. Blood pour from her shoulder where her arm was half off. Her face was pale and blood dripped down her forehead. "Pash... Pashmina?" Dexter began but was too frightened to cry. He stretched out his arm and felt her face. Cold.

Penelope and Howdy hugged each other and cried. "Ookwee (Pashmina!)" Penelope said to Howdy. "I know, Penelope, you miss your best friend..." Howdy cried insanely.

Everyone was crying as they lifted the broken light bulbs and other things away from where Pashmina's dead body. "Pashmina, I always wanted you to know... I love you," Dexter whispered to her.

"I... love... you... Dexter..." Pashmina whispered and closed her eyes.

Everyone began to walk away from the scene. "Wait! Pashmina is still alive!" Dexter cried and ran pulling away the chandelier, "COME ON! SHE TALKED TO ME! YOU GUYS MUST HELP!" Maxwell grabbed Dexter who was now totally insane.

"Dexter, DEXTER! You must calm down! Pashmina is gone and you can't change that!" Maxwell yelled, "It's possible she could talk to you but we can't save her! By now she's dead! Dexter, you must understand if we could help her we would!"

Dexter relaxed and Maxwell let him go. "Fine. But we must find the spirit and stop it!" Dexter yelled, "We'll split up!"

Everyone agreed so they split up. Boss, Dexter, Howdy, and Panda went up stairs to check for clues of where the spirit is and where it is. Panda checked the main bedroom, Boss checked the bedroom the group was sleeping in, Howdy checked the bathroom, and Dexter checked the guest bedroom.

Howdy quickly looked around the bathroom. First, in the cabinet. Something caught Howdy's eye and he picked it up. "Hm... 'If you accidentally drink some of this call poison control center right away. Signs of the poison killing you is nausea, thirst, and red eyes.' Ack! It's poison!" Howdy yelled but didn't put it down. Instead he turned the bottle and read it. "Hm... 'Property of...' No... way!" Howdy said in disbelief.

Howdy turned the cap. It was opened before. Howdy closed it again and threw it back in the cabinet. "That's what killed Cappy... but... NO! That's impossible!" Howdy told himself. He looked around the bathroom. He got a bad vibe. He looked in the bath tub andone hamsters, Snoozer,laid dead in it. In two different cabinets were two dead hamsters, Elder Ham and Antie Viv. Howdy also looked in a closet which was strangly located in the bathroom. Another dead hamster, Jingle. "No... My God, no!" The four seemed to have been strangled. Howdy backed up and he closed his eyes. He heard screams in his head and a door closing.

Penelope walked in. Howdy jumped in front of her. "Come on, Penelope! Let's go into the hall and find the others!" They walked out into the hall.

Panda walked out the bedroom door along with Boss. Everyone else was coming up the stairs. "What happened?" Howdy asked.

Michi-chan: Ohh... what happened? Seriously you'll find out! I wrote another chapter already! I was supposed to be a part of this chapter but it made the chapter twice the size of all the others! Cya! I'll update soon!


	4. The Spirit

Michi: Yawn! Hi you guys! Here's the next chapter! Possible the last! Enjoy.

Boss reached into the room Dexter was in and turned on the light. Inside, on the floor was Dexter. Blood dripped down his mouth. Two knives pinned Dexter to the ground. He held Pashmina scarf. He said it was to remember her.

"The weird thing is..." Panda turned to everyone, "Sure, ghosts and spirits can kill people by possessing them and stuff or by making things fall on people, but they can't touch real things like knives so I think someone here, right now, is killing everyone. Now I be wrong though." Howdy gasped remembering what he found. "Hamtaro... Hamtaro," Howdy whispered.

"Well, I think that if there is a murderer instead of a spirit it's Boss!" Panda pointed to Boss.

"What!" Boss yelled, "I'd never kill anyone!"

"You killed Stan," Panda pointed out.

"That was an accident! I'llprove that I'm innocent!" Boss grabbed one of the knives and pointed it to himself. "No, Boss!" Sandy grabbed his arm.

Boss' arm slipped and cut Sandy's throat. "SANDY!" Maxwell caught her as she fell. A loud thud was heard. Boss killed himself. Maxwell laid Sandy down. "Boss was innocent," he cried.

In the bathroom Howdy grabbed the bottle of poison. "Hamtaro..." Howdy began.

"I must hurry back! It sounds like something bad happened!" Hamtaro rushed Howdy.

"_This _is something bad," Howdy handed the bottle to Hamtaro who read it.

"No... I don't believe it!" Hamtaro yelled. Howdy showed Hamtaro the dead four in the bathroom and Hamtaro backed away. "Why... why would he kill them in here?"

"I don't know why he'd go out of his way to kill them here!" Howdy thought for a moment.

"We've got to tell the others!" Hamtaro said before Howdy could finish thinking.

"I don't want them to freak! Especially Penelope! She's already scared to almost death!" Howdy yelled to Hamtaro.

Hamtaro sighed, walked out the door, and saw everyone kneeling next to the dead three. His heart stopped for a second and he gasped but Hamtaro quickly fell to his knees to look like he had been there the whole time. Howdy did the same. "You guys, it's not safe around here! Why don't we go back to the bedroom and wait out the night," Hamtaro suggested. Everyone thought that would be the safest thing to do.

Quietness engulfed the room until Hamtaro broke the silence. "You guys, I know who the killer is. There is no spirit and if there is, that spirit took over this ham-ham or something like that. He used a poison to kill Cappy, knew if Boss got a knife he'd accidentally kill Stan, he made sure Pashmina was in the right spot for the chandelier to crush her, he killed Dexter, and he knew if he accused Boss he'd kill himself. No one here knows who it is except himself, of course, Howdy, and I. It's... PANDA!" Hamtaro pointed to Panda.

"What!" Panda yelled.

"Admit it, Panda!" Howdy stood up.

"I didn't do anything!" Panda stood up.

"Yes you did!" Hamtaro stood next to Howdy.

Everyone stood up next to Hamtaro and Howdy.

"Fine... I did kill everyone! And guess what! I really don't care because I'm already dead!" Panda (or the spirit) laughed, evilly of course, and grabbed a pocket knife from the table. He cut his arm and no blood poured out and he showed no sign of pain.

"Why did you kill Jingle, Elder Ham, Auntie Viv, and Snoozer in this house?" Hamtaro asked. The others looked surprised, sad, and confused.

"Oh, well isn't it obvious you little pests? If I killed them outside of this house one of them _might _have survived and told others about me killing them and it would get to the only one who knows how to stop me and I don't want that do I? So I killed them and brought their poor, dead bodies here!" Panda (evil Panda) laughed at his genius plan.

One thing still puzzled Hamtaro. "Why did you bring us all the way to this house just to kill us? Why not in the Clubhouse?"

"Another good question! Well, spirits can only kill at night! Don't ask me why, that's just the way it is! You guys always leave for home before sundown so I can't kill you there, and even if you did stay over night there a so little rooms it'd be harder to kill without being caught! I like things the easy way," Panda (evil) answered Hamtaro.

"Wait... you said one person know how to stop you! Who?" Hamtaro justed needed to know.

"He's already dead so I might as well tell you, it was Stan," Panda laughed.

All the ham-hams except Bijou, Penelope, and Hamtaro (which leaves only three ham-hams) charged. "No! You guys, he'll just..." A bright light appeared and Oxnard was burned dead. So burned you could see bone.

"You won't escape!" a very evil voice yelled out the door. The hall seemed to get darker and darker. going down the stairs three knives shot past all of them and hit the person in front. It was Maxwell.

Howdy stopped but the last three kept going. "Howdy, come on!" Bijou cried.

"No! I must protect you guys!" Howdy ran up the stairs but fell back down, blood pouring out his mouth and a rope tied tightly around his neck. They last three ran.

Hamtaro reached for the door but stopped for he heard screams. The last ones turned around and saw Stan (Remember I said he was almost dead but not completely dead) holding up a cross and they saw Panda (or the spirit) screaming. Panda (evil spirit) reached out and strangled Stan but Stan refused to let go of the cross. Then both collapsed. "Dead..." Hamtaro pulled the door open, "Who knew Panda would kill us all one day?" the sun came out and it was daytime, "Who knew Stan would save us?" the house door closed and voices screamed, "Who knew any of this would ever happen?"

Penelope sat down on the grass. It felt good to be safe again. "Well, now we know our friends are now happy in heaven," Bijou cried and hugged Hamtaro.

"I'm sure they are Bijou..." Hamtaro sighed the three stood up and walked off sadly into the woods. And it just goes to show you, never enter the House with an evil spirit among you.

Michi-chanAKANumbuh34: I'm here! Ok, Hamtaro, Bijou and Penelope survived. Almost everything is answered? Good! Now, the story is done and I can stop really caring about writing it since it's finished! I'll write more storied soon!


End file.
